Unbeknownst Destiny
by Reana
Summary: Lexi Zeen's past has always been a mystery. Thirteen years after her mother's "accidental" death, Lexi's past begins to unravel before her eyes. But will it lead her to a future she doesn't want? Sequel to "Under the Surface".
1. Meeting a Stranger

Sorry it took me so long to get his up; I've been in and out of town since early June, the longest "in" being three full days. 

Everyone wave grandly to Brasenia, who beta read for this. If I can get past myself and start taking her advice, rather than getting defensive about my "baby", her input should improve this story wonders. Big thanks, Brasenia!

Disclaimer: I didn't have one of these in my last story. Oops. I think it's clear that Nita, Ronan, Kit, Dairine, Harry, the Lone Power, the Powers (though their personifications came from the sleep-deprived mind of yours truly) and any one you recognize don't belong to me, but the brilliant Diane Duane. Lexi, Angie, and Peter are my creations (pity them). Any poetry _is_ mine, and if you want to use it for anything, e-mail me and we'll talk about it.

— — — — —

__

I am your father. 

The stranger's words echoed in Lexi's mind as the bus bumped along. Her fingers twined in her shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair, as they always did when she was upset or confused.

__

I am your father.

Could he be? She had never known her father or her mother. She did know that her mother had died in some type of accident thirteen years ago, shortly after her birth. But, she rarely heard anything about her father.

__

I am your father.

Why did that line keep running through her head? If she was to ever ask about her father, a shadow would pass over whoever's face and no one would answer. With much insistence, Nita finally told her that "he was a no-good, who had left her mother as soon as he had made her pregnant, and had never been heard from since."

__

I am your father.

Until now, maybe. Could this man who approached her as she walked to the bus stop from her home really be her father? He was probably lying. Maybe he was a freak looking for thrills. Maybe it was a cruel joke. But maybe....

__

I am your father.

... Maybe he was telling the truth. What then? What would she do?

Lexi had grown up with Nita Callahan. Lexi knew that she was in no way related to Nita, but that Nita had been good friends with her mother, and had convinced her father to allow her to raise Lexi.

Lexi always wondered why Nita would take her in, and raise her, especially when she was just a teenager herself. Overnight, Nita had became a teen mother at no fault of her own. Lexi imagined it hadn't been easy for Nita, to take on the burden of a baby while in high school, go on to college and earn a degree in botany, and get the good job she currently had at the Botanical Gardens.

Nita had never married, though she had a steady relationship with a man from Ireland, who was often in America on business. Christopher Rodreigez, who would nearly strangle anyone who called him anything but "Kit", was an engineer that lived nearby and spent much time with Nita. 

Even while thinking about Kit, Nita, and Ronan, a little voice in the back of her mind still bugged her with the stranger's voice,

__

I am your father.

What she needed right now was some good solid advice. But who could she turn to? Not Nita, Kit, or Ronan; Lexi had asked all of them about her father and all seemed to hate him with a passion. Her Grandpa Harry or Aunt Dairine? (While they were not actually her grandpa and aunt, but Nita's family, Lexi still referred to them as thus.) She decided against it. She had a feeling that her grandpa wouldn't know much, and that Dairine had a similar opinion to Nita about Lexi's father.

Who else?

Certainly _not_ her real grandfather, her mother's father. He was even more of a stranger than her own father. Nita had eventually told her the truth about him, that he wanted nothing to do with her, and had once, immediately following her mother's, his daughter's, death, actually threw Nita out of the house when she had visited him with Lexi in tow. It hurt a _little_, but Lexi was mostly past that disappointment. 

__

I am your father, he had said.

She was walking to the bus stop, to get on and go to school. A man she had never seen before was walking behind her, which was no so unusual; he could very well have simply been heading in the same direction. She'd though nothing of him, until he had caught up and was nearly walking side by side to her.

"Hello, Lexi," he had said.

"What?" she had responded, rather than acknowledge her identity immediately to a complete stranger.

"Hello. A measure of greeting," he had replied.

"Can I help you?" Lexi had snapped.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he had asked. It alarmed Lexi slightly; what was this man after? She refused to show her alarm and instead had said calmly.

"Do I know you?"

"I doubt anyone has told you much about me, but I know you." Lexi's amount of alarm jumped at that.

"Who _are _you?" Her voice then betrayed a slight bit of her worry.

"I am your father." He had spoken the sentence that now had her in turmoil with such ease; he might have been remarking on the weather.

At this, he had departed immediately in the other direction, as Lexi arrived at her bus stop. It was a few minutes until she could get over her initial shock and form a complete thought. It was at that time that the bus had arrived.

***

"Lexi Zeen!" her science teacher said sharply for the third or fourth time. 

"Yes, ma'am?" Lexi asked. She had spaced out again, think of the stranger on the sidewalk.

"Do you mind telling me who came up with our present taxonomic system?" The teacher asked. Several in the class snickered.

"Carl Linne." Lexi responded.

The teacher nodded, and turned another student to continue her questioning.

***

"Anything wrong?" asked Peter, as she left class.

Lexi had never really had a lot of friends, though she'd always had a close friend or two growing up. However, one of her friends had moved away and the other was sick today.

"Why would you say that?" Lexi asked, doing her best to cover her mood.

"Oh, come on, Lexi. You have a no poker face. Your emotions show through your eyes as if they were a pair of blue recently Windex-ed windows." Lexi raised her eyebrows. "Mind if I sit?" They had arrived on the bus, and Lexi had chosen a seat.

"No, go ahead." Lexi answered. Peter was a bit of a loner. He was on the quiet side, and wrote poetry. This fed the flames of teasing, even though he was actually quite good. He wasn't incredibly handsome, and was a few pounds overweight. However, he had thick black hair and strikingly green eyes that left him not entirely unattractive. At any rate, it was better than sitting alone with her thoughts.

"What _is _wrong?" he asked. "You've seemed upset all day, and have been zoned out during all your classes. Anything you want to talk about?"

__

Sometimes it's easier talking to someone who you don't know very well, someone who doesn't know about your problems. Lexi thought. _They don't have preconceived opinions about who you are or how you should act, so they aren't surprised and upset if you do something a bit out of character. Even so..._

"I'm just a little distracted." she settled on.

He looked doubtful, and for a moment looked like he would press the issue. Finally he said, "Well, if you ever do want to talk, I have two ears." He added, feeling along his hairline, causing Lexi to laugh, "I think." 

"Laughter is the best way to distract you from life's 'distractions'." he lectured.

"Now, that's a cliché if I've ever heard one!" Lexi said. 

"Like it so far?" Peter asked, gesturing to the library's copy of The Chocolate War that lay atop Lexi's books.

"It's.. interesting." Lexi said, before adding sarcastically, "It's very uplifting."

"It's an excellent book." said Peter, "But you're right. The entire book is infelicitous. Wait until you get to the ending."

"Don't tell me!" Lexi insisted.

Peter laughed, "Wasn't planning on it."

The bus pulled up to Lexi's bus stop. 

"Mind if I walk you home?" asked Peter. "I live a few blocks that way-" he pointed, "roughly halfway between this bus stop and the next, though I usually use the other one."

Lexi decided she would appreciate the company— it would keep her from her thoughts. "Sure, thanks. It will 'distract me from my distractions.'"

He laughed as they exited. Lexi noticed, but chose to ignore, the few side looks and comments from the other kids who got off at the bus stop, when Peter got off and started walking with her.

Peter rambled on as Lexi's thoughts wandered to the stranger she had met this morning, her eyes wandering right along with it, looking for the man who claimed to be her father. Half of her hoped that she had imagined the whole episode, or he was, as she thought earlier, just a weirdo looking for kicks, and that she'd never see him again. The other half, however, was curious and hoped he's reappear. She had so many questions.

"I glad I'm that interesting." Peter voice finally broke into her thoughts.

"Wah.. What?" she asked. Then she looked at his mock-pout and laughed. "Sorry, told you I was distracted today."

Peter joined her laughter. "Just a little."

"Hey," Lexi pointed as they neared her house. "Nita's home early. Come meet her." Lexi quickened her pace.

The house was not elaborate, but it was nice. It was fairly small, one story, with cream siding, and countless flowers. A rather young-looking woman with long brown hair had just stood up from kneeling next to one group of flowers and turned towards the house.

"Is she your sister?" asked Peter, as they hurried along.

Lexi laughed. "No. She's my...." Lexi pondered for the word and finally settled on, "Guardian."

Peter looked surprised. Then he asked, "How old is she?"

Lexi thought for a moment. "Twenty-seven."

"How long have you been living with her?" 

"Since I was born." 

His eyebrows were knitted together. "She's not you mother? She would have just been, like 14, then..."

"It's kind of a long story." Lexi said in explanation as they turned into the driveway, "Maybe later. I'll— hey, Ronan's here, too!" She grabbed his arm and began dragging him the last few yards up to the house.

"Who?" Lexi couldn't blame Peter for being confused. 

"Ronan— they guy Nita's been seeing since before I remember. They have the ultimate long distance relationship. He lives in Ireland. Despite that, he's in the States all the time though, on business, and is here often."

"Ah." 

"Come, meet them!" Lexi repeated, Peter stumbling after her.

***

"Hey, Nita, Ronan!" Lexi called. 

"Hey, Lexi." Ronan greeted as she and Peter arrived at the house.

"This is Peter Morlan. Peter, this is Nita and Ronan." Nita's eyes widened, and she and Ronan exchanged a look upon meeting Peter. Ronan nodded slightly, before he and Nita turned and greeted Peter as well.

What was that _look about? _wondered Lexi. She dismissed it to her imagination, thinking_, I must be getting paranoid with what happened today._

"Ronan's staying for dinner tonight, Lexi, but you have time to go for a walk or something, if you want to." Nita said. Lexi wondered if she wanted some alone time with Ronan. It didn't really matter, though. Lexi didn't mind spending time with Peter. She look over to him, and he shrugged.

"Sure." he agreed.

"Why don't you run your stuff upstairs?" Nita suggested, "Peter can wait down here. You can stick your bag in the hallway."

"Uh, okay. Be right back." Lexi dashed upstairs.

Nita and Ronan watched her go, and the moment she was gone, both turned to Peter and said, "_Dai stitó_."

Peter nearly fell over. "Ex...Excuse me?" he stuttered.

"_Dai,_" Nita repeated.

"You're a... Both of you guys are... Does.. is... Lexi?" He was shocked. He had never met another wizard.

"Did Lexi tell you my last name?" Nita asked. "I'm Nita Callahan."

"_The_ Nita Callahan?" he asked incredulously. 

She laughed. "Unfortunately at times, yes. And to your sort-of question earlier, no. Lexi is not a wizard, nor does she know about wizardry. However..." Nita paused.

Peter looked at her with questions and confusion written on his face.

Nita sighed. "She doesn't know for a reason. I'd love to tell her, but... Well, there are special circumstances surrounding her."

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"She's coming," Ronan, who had taken a post by stairs, said.

"Just... watch out, okay?" Nita asked, "If anything suspicious happens, tell us. We aren't trying to spy on her, but for her protection.. well it's vital if anything or anyone out of the ordinary appears in her life because-"

"Ready?" asked Lexi.

Shooting one more curious look at the pair of older wizards, Peter headed out the door with Lexi.


	2. Things to Ponder

**I'm a terrible, horrible person. Please don't kill me, and Wonder Jenny, _please _put _down _the Balrog and _back away slowly_. That's good girl...******

**I'm sorry for tha lack of updates, but it took me a bit to get it done, then I sent it to m beta reader, who bless her soul was in summer courses. Then her laptop messed up, and she couldn't find the disk with the chapter on it. When she finally found it and got it back to me, I couldn't post it HTML, and trust me, this chapter has parts that will lose you if you can't tell what parts are thoughts. Like I said before, my dad was in the process of "updating" (aka "screwing up") all the computeres and deleted the only program I had that would save HTML..the reasons (all true BTW) go on for a while more, but I'll stop and let you read the story. Please forgive me? This chapter is really long.**

**As for "The Worst" story, read comments that I posted in the review part. Again, I'm sorry if it offended anyone (It really shouldn't have, all of you who write in this section are wonderful writers and I love you and your work to death {especially if you review mine *hint, hint*}!)**

**As always, I love on my wonderful reviewers, thank you for your imput, and an extra big hug and thanks to Brasenia for beta reading for me!**

**Disclaimer: Nita, Ronan, and Kit belong to the the wonderful and brilliant Diane Duane. Lexi and Peter are mine, all mine! *chuckles evily while the pair look terrified* All poetry, unless otherwise stated is mine, and is only temporarily loaned to Peter. *Peter pouts* Stop that, it was my muse, not yours...**

~*~ "You have that look in your eyes again," Peter stated. 

Lexi looked up guiltily. She had been tuned out, thinking of the man who claimed to be her father again. 

"I take it from that look that you were drifted off. Sure you don't want to talk about it?" 

She sighed, "It's complicated." 

"Give it a try," he suggested. 

Lexi sighed again. "It's goes back to the long story of why I'm living with Nita." 

"We have..." he checked his watch, "About an hour." 

"Well..." Lexi started, "I suppose." She paused, closing her eyes, conjuring memories that she normally hid from the world, as well as things Nita had told her. 

"My mother became pregnant with me when she was a teenager. Her father was a jerk, to put it bluntly. He thought my mother was getting too close to her boyfriend, so he got his job transferred. She responded by, well... doing what he feared was happening. In truth, they hadn't... done anything.... before he told my mother they were moving. After the moved, my mom found out she was pregnant. Since her father had told her he would disown her if she became pregnant as a teen, she didn't tell him. She hid her pregnancy from him for around seven months, using a family health center for medical purposes. Nita was good friends with her at this time. When my mother finally did tell her father she was pregnant with me, he threw her out like he had threatened. She then moved in with Nita and her parents. 

"Shortly after I was born, my mother was in an accident, and was killed." 

Peter made sounds of sympathy. "I'm sorry." 

"Afterwards," Lexi continued, trying to choke back emotion, still raw even after all these years, "Nita convinced her father to let her raise me. Her mother died of brain cancer about the same time my mother died. Nita finished high school, and went to college. She majored in botany and does research and stuff on plant growth and disease at the Botanical Gardens. She a wizard when it comes to plants." 

_You don't know how close to the truth you are_, thought Peter. Lexi continued, 

"The only thing anyone will tell me about my father is that he left my mother as soon as he found out he had gotten my mother pregnant, and hadn't been heard from since. Until... 

"I think I met him today." 

"What?" asked Peter. "How would you know it was him?" 

"Well, I was on my way to the bus stop, and suddanly, this man was right next to me and said just as suddanly, 'I'm your father.' I've been wondering all day whether, well, yeah." 

_What had Nita and Ronan said about anything or anyone suspicious?_ Peter pondered. 

"What are you going to do?" he voiced. 

"I don't know. I don't _know_ what to do. That's the other thing I've been wondering all day. Nita doesn't exactly have fond feeling towards my father, nor do Ronan and Kit..." 

"Kit?" asked Peter, mind searching for why that seemed important. 

"Kit Rodriguez. Well, his real name's Christopher, but he goes by Kit." 

Peter suddenly remembered why the name "Kit" struck a bell. He was the other half of the semi-famous duo. 

"Anyway," Lexi got back on track, "Both of them don't like my father either. You are actually the only person I've told this to. Isn't that odd? Close friends I've had for years don't know most of the stuff I've said just now; yet while I've known you for years, we've never really talked, I mean, talked, until now." 

"'Isn't it strange/That comfort lies/Not with in thine self/but in a stranger's eyes?'" Peter recited. 

"What?" asked Lexi. 

"It's from a poem I wrote once. It was called 'Solace'." 

"Will you tell me the rest of it?" Lexi probed. 

"I... I guess. If you want to hear it." He cleared his throat. 

"Depression rages   
In my soul.   
No rescue in sight   
From trouble my life may dole. 

I can't do this,   
Anymore all alone.   
But not my problems,   
I want sown. 

A single person,   
A kind word, a smile,   
Lifts the spirit   
For quite awhile. 

Isn't it strange   
That comfort lies   
Not with in thine self   
But in a stranger's eyes? 

Solace is what I seek,   
Solace I have found.   
Though it was just a simple gesture,   
Nothing very profound, 

It gave me comfort.   
Solace I have found." 

Peter looked uncomfortable and awkward, like one does when cringing in anticipation for either praise or criticism, unsure which one will come. 

"It really makes you think," Lexi finally said, thoughtful herself, "It was really good." 

"It's not great. I've written much better." Peter said, then cringed, "I didn't mean for that to come out so... egotistical." 

"No- it didn't," Lexi assured, "I'd like to hear more of your poetry." 

"You would?" Peter smiled a little. 

"Sure. It not only is good, but means so much more when you read it yourself and can get the emotions, and-oh." Lexi had glanced at her watch and discovered the time. "I have to get back for dinner. Another day?" 

" I will count the seconds/Until we meet again/ Fair maiden of pale beauty./ The seconds will take an eternity/For me, however./ Each one, an hour./Each hour, a day/ Each day, and endless array of time./ Don't leave me stranded/ Waiting for all eternity./Come back, my fair maiden of pale beauty." Peter stopped and looked at Lexi, "It's from 'Fair Maiden'." 

She laughed, and then teased him, "Just what fair maiden did you quote these lines to last? Who inspired such words? Who's heart's affections were you trifling with last?" 

He looked worried, upset, and apologetic for about 15 second. Then he noticed the impish grin twitching at her lips, and played along, composing on the spot, "She was a beauty/Far more than thee/And, O! what a personality./ She radiates a loveliness/Far past what Aurora can offer./Unlike the flat, bland/Cardboard copies that pass/For feminine beauty today./ Unlike thee, when compared to the heavens/She doesn't pale in comparison,/ She out shines them all." 

"That's not funny," said Lexi, though she was trying not to laugh. 

"Yes, it is." Peter laughed, then said, "It was a little rough, 'cause I just made it up, but I think it parallels you and her quite well." Lexi could tell he had joined in her teasing, and added in an indignant voice as they reached her driveway for the second time that day, 

"I'm a cardboard copy? If that is your opinion, mister, you can just march your little poetic crap butt out of here, and out of my life." she stormed up the driveway, feigning anger. 

"I jest, my lady/ Just a jest/ Accept thy soul's confessions/Know thee not my love for thee?/ Wherefore art thou angry still?/ Hath it not cooled towards/ A simple spinner of words?/ Thou must understand the sorrow of thy heart/ that beatith in anguish in thy chest/ When it knowth that thee no longer loves thy?" 

Lexi had paused at the doorway, and was now fighting laugher. Before she burst into hysterics, she called, "Good riddance, not-so-good sir, good riddance!" she threw open the door, swept inside, and slammed the door. 

Nita and Ronan stood there, slightly in shock. Lexi wasn't she how much they had heard, and that only made her laugh harder. 

"What's wrong?" Nita immediately asked. 

"Nothing." Lexi said, through tears of laugher. "I'd better go 'bid fare-thee-well' to Peter." She opened the door and ran on her toes down the drive, where still Peter stood, laughing himself. 

"Could you tell we're on a Shakespeare chapter in English?" Peter asked, gasping for breath from lack of oxygen due to laugher. 

"I never would have guessed," she said dryly. "See you tomorrow?" 

"As sure as the moon shines." 

"'Swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon.'" Lexi quoted. In response to Peter's look, she insisted, "I've read Shakespeare, too, you know." 

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'll just leave with a simple, 'See you tomorrow.' then." 

"That works." She waved, then returned to the house. 

*** 

A soft knock on the door surprised both Nita and Ronan, who sat in the living room talking. 

"Who could it be at this hour?" Nita wondered out loud after glancing at the clock to discover it was after eleven. 

"I don't know." Ronan responded as the pair made their way to the door. Carefully Nita peered out the peephole. 

"It's that wizard boy Lexi was with- Peter," she said, surprised. 

"What could he want?" Ronan asked. 

"Well, let's open the door and find out." Nita answered simply, undoing the locks. 

"Sorry to disturb you." Peter said immediately. "But I needed to talk to you guys." 

"Come in. What's the matter?" Nita gestured him in. 

"Maybe nothing. Maybe something important. Lexi's not up still, is she?" Peter glanced around. 

"Uh, no. She went to bed sometime ago. What's the matter?" Nita repeated. 

"It's something that's happened to Lexi this morning. I feel kind of... odd telling you this. I don't make a habit out of breaking people's confidences, even when they don't swear me to secrecy.... However you mentioned some circumstances...." Peter was rambling slightly, teetering on the edge between tell/don't tell. He drew in a breath. 

"What happened? Peter?" Nita eyes grew wide and worried. 

"Nothing _happened_, really. More like... the possibility of something further happening..." Peter was still contemplating whether this was the right move. 

"Spit it out all ready." Ronan demanded, concerned eyes looking at Nita. 

"Lexi thinks she might have met her father." 

*** 

Lexi was thirsty. 

She had gone to bed nearly an hour ago. She was exhausted from a day of worry and wondering, but her mind refused sleep, and only led her on another circle of questions about the one who claimed to be her father. 

She decided to get up and get a glass of water. She slid out of bed, and shuffled out her door and down the hallway towards the kitchen. She heard voices in the living room; evidently, Ronan was still there. Not wanting to disturb, she quietly slipped into the kitchen, filled a glass, and headed back to her room unnoticed. 

"But, _why_, Nita? Why?" Ronan voice broke through. Lexi hurried up, resisting the urge to eavesdrop. This discussion was none of her business. 

"I've told you why a thousand times, Ronan. Please," Nita begged, "leave it at that." 

"I don't want a flimsy excuse again, Nita. I want a good reason. If you have one, I'll stop bothering you. But, Nita, we've been dating for 14 _years_. We've never had a major problem, not one we couldn't work out eventually. I love you." Ronan's voice was raw with emotion, "I'm fairly certain you love me, too. Why can't we get married?" Lexi had been silently walking towards her room, trying to block out the conversation, but this brought her to a dead stop. Marriage_ was_ her business, as it would affect her greatly. 

Lexi liked Ronan, however, and didn't think she'd mind living with him. And Nita deserved something for herself, after all she'd done for Lexi. _Say yes, Nita._ Lexi mentally urged,_ say yes!_

"I_ do _love you Ronan, you know that. But _marriage_... why should we mess up what we already have? Why fix something not broken?" 

"We may not be broken, but that don't mean we are complete," Ronan said quietly. 

"But where would we live, for one? I can't move to Ireland, not only do I have my job, and don't want to yank Lexi out of her school and country, but you know I'm a Senior and not aloud to move." 

_A senior? _wondered Lexi, _A senior what?_

"You _could_ apply for reassignment," Ronan suggested. 

"Some already don't like the idea of Kit and I being Seniors, much less my being Area Advisory, because of our age. I was very fortunate to get this position, and I can't throw it away." 

_Advisory for what?_ Lexi thought. 

"Who says you have to be the one to move, anyway?" Ronan asked. "I can get a job transfer- even though most of my 'business visits' are put-ons, the actual business trips are frequent." 

_Why would he pretend to be on a business trip?_ The only reason Lexi could think of was if they were an excuse to see Nita more often without her thinking he was going to unnecessary expenses to see her, but if Nita knew.... 

"But you have your _other_ work that you can't just abandon!" 

_What other work?_

"But it's not like I'm a Senior, or anything! Shaun still has that duty. I'm only in the middle of one thing, and I'm sure that I can finish it by the time we plan a wedding. And I could always Transit over there to tie up loose ends." 

_Who's Shaun? And is "Transit" some Irish phrase like "commute" or "travel"? _Lexi was getting a little confused. 

"Ronan, please. Don't do this. I love you. You _know _I do... it's just.... I... I don't know. What about Lexi?" 

_Don't worry about me, Nita. I'm all for it._ Lexi desperately thought._ Come on, Nita, don't._

"What _about _Lexi?" Ronan asked, "She wouldn't have to move, if I moved here. And she likes me, I'm pretty sure. Of course, if we decided we are going to get married, we'd have to talk to her about it, and if she'd dead set against it," 

_I'm not, I'm not!_

"Then we'd have to reconsider. But, first, and now, it is your decision, and has nothing to with Lexi. You took her in when you were only a teenager and raised her. You based you life around her. You got a job at 15 so you could afford to send her to that reduced-rate day care at the high school. You worked extra hard in school to get scholarships and then balanced a job and college so you could support her. I know you had your parents' help, but you raised her basically on your own, especially after your mother's death. You've also expended enormous amounts of energy for protection." 

As Lexi wondered, _What the heck is that supposed to mean?_, Ronan cut Nita off as she opened her mouth in protest. 

"Now don't you even_ pretend_ that those haven't had a drastic affect on you. I_ know _you, Nita. There were times you could barely pull yourself out of bed after doing a big protection spell. Kit's noticed them, too. You'd never let me or Kit help, either. We'd've loaned you power, had you asked, and did a few times without your knowing when you were really low." 

"What?!" asked Nita exclaimed, outraged. Lexi was silently echoing her words, though more in disarray than anger. 

Ronan reached over and firmly put his hand on her shoulder, planting her to the couch, so she could not rise in anger. "We only did it because we cared about you. You were going to kill yourself. You've done things that have taken a drastic toll on you. No," he insisted again to quiet Nita. He moved his hand from her shoulder to trace her thin cheekbones. "Don't deny it either. Where'd you get these?" His hand lifted a section of her hair to reveal a few gray strands. 

"I...uh... Hair _does_ turn gray, Ronan." Nita answered. 

"You're not even _twenty-eight_,Nita. Stop making excuses." Ronan repeated. "It's time to do something only for you. I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do, and if I honestly thought the reason you didn't want to marry me was because _you_ didn't want to, then I'd leave it at that. But, I don't really think that's the reason. And until you can give me a real reason, I'm not going to leave you alone about it. We can drop the subject for now, but I'll bring it back up and keep bringing it back up until you can give me that reason." 

"Oh, Ronan. I made a promise, though. I promised her I wouldn't let Him get her. I promised. If He's back...." Nita said, just barely audible to Lexi. 

_Promised who? My mother? Who were "him" and "he"? My father? Why.._. 

As Ronan brushed the tears that were tricking down her cheek away and softly kissed her, Lexi quietly slipped back to her room. 

The conversation she had overheard left her musing over just as much as the conversation with the man that claimed to be her father did. Lexi finally drifted into a restless sleep just as the sun began to peek on the horizon. 

~*~ 

**Seven... Seven.. Will anyone give me a seven? Seven! How about ten? Do I have a ten? Ten! Going once... going twice... SOLD! to all the readers for the bargain price of only ten reviews! That's a great deal on a brand-new, never before seen chapter!**

**(Okay, so Brasenia's seen it. But still, I think you get the point: ten reviews before update!)**   



	3. Powers I

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but I've lived at school the last several weeks, and have had not time for sleep or food, or, more importantly, writing. I've not gotten dressed in three days, no time. I've gone to school in my pajamas the last couple days (Okay, I changed into costume five minutes after arriving— performance days! It just sounds worse if I don't add this part. :P). It's so bad I sat down on the couch at my dad's office and then woke up... two hours later. Dang it, I could have used those two hours to write! Sleep, ha! What's _that_ good for?**

**Not too confusing, for a Powers chapter. A majority of the stuff is quite apparent. Long, too, considering what it is. And.... as a special bonus.... a first-person narrative visit from everyone's favorite Power!**

-----

"For once, Quintin, you may have had a good idea," Mercy admitted.

"Always," Quintin said, with a smile.

"They haven't fallen in love yet," Joyce pointed out, critical of him as always. 

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" asked Quintin. "They are together, and friends, at the least. It got her to open up, didn't it? At least now, her Protectors know that He is lurking about. If the two don't happen to fall passionately in love, well, it's not a big deal, as long as they care for each other. I can't make them fall in love; I don't have the stereotypical arrows. I can only encourage them in the right direction."

"And pump them full of hormones, like you did to the Protectors," Joyce added snidely.

"That is an unfair comparison," Quintin protested. "Different strategies work on different couples. Who is the Power of Love, again? With the Protectors, there was already a physical attraction before I got involved. I just... gave it a boost. After they explored each other a bit, they both realized that they couldn't just have a physical relationship, and were mature enough to get to know each other in other ways. The hormones just kept them together long enough to realize that. In this case, the pair is a bit younger, and I'm not sure if they'd reach the conclusion of love on more planes than simply physical. Besides, they are getting along fine with one another."

"What ever you did, it does seem to be working," Wit answered. "Your previous choices with the Protectors relationship seemed to be correct as well. Though, if you could encourage the primary Protector to consent to be the consort of Lugh's heir, it might be beneficial to the protection of His child from Him."

"I can try to soften her heart, but I can't make her do anything," Quintin insisted again. 

The Emotional Powers conversation was cut short, as usual, by Mike, who announced in a distressing tone, "We have a problem."

***

I never used that identity, that Gary, again, after the last time I saw the mother of my child. 

My child. Has a rather nice ring to it, doesn't it? My child. I never thought I'd be able to say those words. Not after being cast out of Timeheart.

Other Powers had relationships with mortals, many a time. However, never me. At, least, rarely me. There were a few carnal amours at first, but never anything that could be considered a "relationship" like the Others had frequently. But that was millennia ago. I became too busy for that kind of thing.

"Gary" was a great identity. I had forgotten what it felt like to have someone care about you. Someone who, when they laid eyes on you, didn't quiver in fear or make foolish threats, but looked adoringly upon you.

I have become a great actor in these years. I've convinced everyOne that I love my life, love my hate, my anger my destruction. They don't realize it's a cover, just a cover. 

I love nothing. Hatred does plague my life, or the pathetic excuse for thus. But I don't enjoy the hatred. I hate it with more hate than I have for all the Powers and the Universes combined. 

"Gary" was a break, an indulgence. I didn't hate the girl. I didn't hate the one I pretended to be. But I hated who I really was. I have become a great actor.

There was no love. I have established that I am now incapable of love. My actions and the actions of others towards me have prevented me from having this small thrill to life. Ah, but other thrills! It had been years since I had indulged in mortal pleasures; I had forgotten what physical joy mortal bodies can produce.

But this time... this time, an after effect. The girl moved. I figured she was gone, and grew tired of Gary. There were a few other girls that Gary was good for, but no one lasting. Then she called.

She told me she was pregnant, that she was carrying my child. Never before had this happened- there were never any consequences of my being with mortals.

I was shocked and angry, mostly with myself. I tried to rid myself of what I then thought was a problem, and rid myself of the girl.

But afterwards... I changed my mind... It was not a problem and...

I wanted my child.

I tried to get the child, who I eventually discovered to be a girl. My child. My daughter.

The girl didn't want me to take my daughter. She got help from those annoying wizards, who told her horror stories about me. I can't deny that some of them, at least in part, were probably true. But they have nothing to do with my child!

They trapped me, the wizards, imprisoned me with my own power. Ah, the shame! The embarrassment! I was kept from the child then, but the girl died to accomplish that.

Perhaps I should restate something I said earlier. I never used "Gary" after the girl's death... until today.

One of the annoying wizards, now a Senior Area Advisory wizard for my even more annoying fellow Powers, has done a good job protecting her. A bit of help from Them, of course. She's gotten the permanent job as Protector of my child. Protector from what? Me? She has done a good job. I have only been able to watch my daughter grow from the other sides of boundaries imposed. Until today.

Today, I was finally able to get through those boundaries. Under the identity of "Gary", but an older one, I was finally able to meet my own daughter.

She clearly had not been told anything about me. Good. She can make her own judgments in time, without poison edging at her mind of who they think I am.

She is beautiful. She looks most strongly like the girl, her mother, but I can see a bit of Gary in her as well. It was wonderful, this experience. Hopefully I will have more like it soon.

My child. My daughter. My child and I.

Together.

-----


	4. Unexpected Communications

** I realize it has been a long time since I have posted, and I suppose I owe an explanation. Time had flown by and school has been crazy. I finally finished this chapter and sent it off to my beta reader. She sent it back with lots of notes, so I improved upon it, and sent to back for a final check. She's been as crazy-busy as I have, and never sent it back.**

**Then, my house underwent a major fire (Thankfully, most of my family was not home, and everyone if okay.), and my computer, containing all my fanfiction work, was melted. I believe I had most of it backed up on disks in my room (which was mostly undamaged); however everything I own is either boxed up in an unsalvageable pile or in the oxidation room at the cleaner's, so it may be a while before I can see if the disks are okay. **

**This chapter, however, was sitting kindly in my inbox, from the time my beta reader sent it back to me the first time. I cleaned it up, and voilá! I finally present to you Chapter 4 of Unbeknownst Destiny.**

***~*~***

"Why won't you marry him, Nita?"

Thevoice jarred Nita out of her peaceful melancholy. It was hard not to be at peace while laying in the lush, rolling landscape of Timeheart.

"Wha... Marry? What makes you think..." Nita was taken aback. How had she known?

"Stop playing dumb. There are a few advantages to being dead. Spill it, Nita," Angie demanded, sitting up. 

Angie had been holding both Nita and the Lone Power's power when she was killed. Though her years in Timeheart, she now knew much about wizardry, the Powers, and the Lone Power.

"Look, a duck," Nita pointed to the puffy clouds overhead. "It's been years since I've looked the clouds. Dairine and I used to do this all the time, when we were both really little. She used to see the wackiest things."

"Nita," Angie said warningly. "Stop changing the subject. Why won't you marry Ronan?"

Nita sighed. "I... I don't know. It's... It's just such a big decision and I'm not sure if it's the right time in my life..."

"Bull crap. I know I told you to spill it, but can the crap, Nita. You're 27, done with college, have a financially secure job... what's wrong with the timing? And your position as an Advisory keeps you pretty much in one place, so you won't be dragged around too much for wizardry... and even so, Ronan would understand. He's not some guy off the street that you've known for five days who knows nothing of wizardry. He's a great guy _and _a wizard that you've know for what... 15 years? 14? I know about rushing into relationships... look where it got me. But fourteen, fifteen, or how ever many years _isn't rushing. _Especially when you know you've got a good guy." Angie's eyes darkened slightly. Then she added dryly, "I sincerely doubt he's the Lone One lurking about in disguise, preying on young, confused, impressionable women." Her voice took on a depressing tone as she recalled her mistakes in the past. 

"Don't get me wrong, though. I wouldn't trade Lexi for the world. Or Timeheart, for that matter." She glanced around. "Not that I ever get to fix her hair, or go on any mother-daughter outings, or have heart-to-hearts..." 

"Now how did this topic get turned around to me?" Angie inquired.

Nita grinned. "You were rambling. As usual." Then her grin faded as she remembered what she actually came here to tell Angie, before Angie had jumped on her about Ronan. "Speaking of Lexi..."

The change in Nita's manner worried Angie. 

"What's wrong?" 

"He's found her. He talked to her when she walked to school today. At least, we assume it was Him. A man who claimed to be her father talked to her. I don't know what he looked like," Nita said, before Angie could ask, "She didn't tell me. This wizard friend of hers told Ronan and I after we warned him about 'circumstances' that involved her."

"Did you tell him what they were?" Angie asked sharply.

"Of course not." Nita said, exasperated, and then softened. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little stressed."

"It's okay. You have the right to be. And," said Angie, launching into lecture mode, "You have the right to do something for yourself. Seriously consider Ronan's proposal. If you can come up with one _good _reason that had nothing to do with anyone but you, then don't marry him. Otherwise, look closer at the situation."

Nita sighed, "Fine, but what are we going to do about Him?" 

"I don't know. Can you reestablish a boundary if He actually had found her?"

"I can try. He might be able to prevent me from locking Him out if He's already found her. For all I know, He could have _ananarked_or _subananarked_Himself to her," Nita sighed again at the hopelessness of the situation, "and I have absolutely no way of knowing for sure."

"It's your best shot," Angie sighed. "Do it. Also, consider Ronan's proposal. Please?"

***

_This has been an interesting couple of weeks, _Lexi thought as she got ready for bed. _So much has happened._

It had all started with Lexi's mysterious encounter with the stranger that claimed paternity of her. That had led to her developing friendship with Peter.

Lexi decided against telling Nita about the encounter. The days were a bustle of joy, excitement, and activities because of Nita and Ronan's upcoming marriage, and Lexi didn't want to put a damper on the festivities.

There was also the fact that Nita just got over one of her occasional "crash" phases. Every now and then, for no reason apparent to Lexi, Nita would become so exhausted that she would sleep for an entire weekend. Lexi wasn't sure what caused these, but Nita had assured her that her doctor said it wasn't anything serious, just the "overwhelming stress of the world catching up with her". Lexi didn't want to add to this stress.

 Besides, she hadn't seen the man in over two weeks, when he made his original appearance. If he showed up again, perhaps Lexi would reconsider her decision. 

***

Fall eased into winter as the days flew by. Marie, Lexi's friend, was better and back at school. It took her a couple weeks to warm up to Peter, but it wasn't too long before a new friendship trio was formed.

"He... he's _weird,_" she answered, when Lexi asked Marie why she didn't like Peter.

"Is this the same girl who gave _me _the 'There really isn't a normal' lecture last year?" Lexi countered, "And if there's no normal, can there be a weird?"

Marie sighed, and then laughed, trapped by her own words. "Okay, okay, so I'm a hypocrite," she paused, then answered, "I'll give him a chance."

"That's all I ask," Lexi replied.

***

"It's snowing!" someone near the window of the classroom exclaimed. 

Choruses of "Cool!", "Ohhh...", and "Hey, let me see!" erupted as the students flocked to the window.

"Honestly, guys," chided Mr. Beckam, their history teacher, "It's as if you've never seen snow before. Everyone sit it back down. We have work to do." ****

Grumbling, the class ambled back to their seats.

As hard as Mr. Beckham tried and as much as the class like him (He _was_ pretty cool, for a teacher, anyway), his efforts for mainly in vain. There was a buzz of excited chatter throughout the room, and rather than looking at the teacher, their focus was on the window at the rear of the room.

The snow was thick, and by lunch the world was blanketed in a layer of fluffy white. At two o'clock, the blanket had grown to be around six inches thick.

Peter, Lexi, and Marie were temple-deep in Algebra work when the mind-saving announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"This is Dr. Peckle and I apologize for the interruption. However, the administration has determined that due to the inclement weather, school will be dismissed at two-fifteen today for the safety of all students. After-school tutoring will be cancelled today, as will all practices for extra-curricular activities. Teachers, please allow students needing to contact parents to do so. Thank you."

A cheer went up from the students. They scrambled to get their things in order as their teacher gave up on her attempts to restore order.

***

Thirty minutes later, Peter, Lexi, and Marie piled off the bus. 

"I love snow," announced Lexi, staring out at the vast white landscape.

"It adds a certain … _mystique _to everything," agreed Peter.

"That and gets us out of Algebra," Marie put in.

"That, too," laughed Lexi

"I don't know, I was starting to enjoy counting in letters," Peter mused. "It's an acquired art."

Lexi and Marie exchanged glances, nodded at each other, and simultaneously scooped a handful of snow and lodged it at Peter.

"Hey!" he cried, holding up his hands in self-defense. It earned him another snowball.

"I'm going to do the mature thing and walk away," he stated, turning.

Marie grabbed some more snow, but before she could launch it, she was struck in the face by an icy mass.

"You're too trusting," Peter said with a sly smile, bouncing two more snowballs in his hands.

***

A cold and snowy Lexi finally arrived home a half an hour later, craving hot cocoa and dry clothing. She stopped at the mailbox on her way up the driveway and pulled out a small bundle, flipping through it as she trudged up to her house. 

_Bill, bill, Shopper's Weekly, Tobacco Ad, bill, You're a Winner! scam... hey, what's this?_

She slid a plain white envelope addressed to her from the pile. 

_Probably just junk mail, _she thought. _Oh, well. It's fun to get mail, anyway._

There was no return address. 

Growing even more curious as she opened the door, Lexi slung the remaining mail to the table and tore open her envelope as soon as she was inside, cocoa forgotten. A single sheet of plain typing paper fluttered out. 

_Dearest Lexi, _the letter read, 

_I am quite sorry I have not been to see you again. It is difficult for me to get away from my duties. There is so much I have to do; it is expected of me. While I do not mind, I get tired and frustrated at time, especially when it keeps me from doing something I want to do, such as visit my daughter._

_Visiting you takes much effort, not just in leaving my obligations, but the actual travel. I do not live near your home. It is a time-consuming process. Though you are certainly worth the time, others do not see this way and feel that time is too precious to waste. But, what could be more wasteful than not spending the time you do have with your daughter?_

_ I'm not trying to make excuses for my absences. I know I have made mistakes; however, I want to correct them. The problem, my dear, is that no one cares to give me that chance. Your mother wouldn't and neither will your Nita. I hope you will not be so close-minded._

_I will contact you again soon._

_Sincerely, _        

_Your__ Father_

Lexi was stunned. She had begun to write off the stranger as merely a creep looking for a thrill. It had been several months and she had heard nary a word from him.

Until today.

**~*~*~**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait. I can't promise a new chapter immediately, but perhaps you'll get one by next year. :D I can promise that if you don't review, it will be even longer. :P**


End file.
